osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ectofuntus
The Ectofuntus is in a temple located to the north of Port Phasmatys. It can be worshipped to grant 4 times more Prayer experience than burying the bones. This method saves a lot of money but is more time consuming. In order to use the Ectofuntus for Prayer training, it is strongly recommended to have completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest. The ectophial, which is one of its rewards, gives a direct teleport to the Ectofuntus and can dramatically decrease travel time taken to bank. The Ectofuntus is used to refill the ectophial after using it to teleport and can be refilled an infinite amount of times. Background The Vampyres of Morytania came to the port town long ago, demanding blood tithes. The inhabitants were willing to do anything to stop them and, therefore, turned to the evil wizard Necrovarus, begging for help. Necrovarus told them to start digging to the north of the town and not to stop until they found a large pool of green slime. So, they did and discovered Ectoplasm. Then, he ordered a temple to be built above the pool, and in that temple, is a large fountain: the Ectofuntus. Once everything was finished, the fountain emitted unholy power, creating a large force field around the settlement. This defended the town from the Vampyres, who couldn't breach the barrier. There was a horrible side effect, however, that Necrovarus counted on: all the people of Port Phasmatys died and their souls, instead of passing into the next world, were trapped by the field. From that day onward, Port Phasmatys has been a town inhabited solely by ghosts. All this was the real intent of Necrovarus, who planned to use the ghosts and the power of the Ectofuntus for his own evil ends, until he was thwarted in the Ghosts Ahoy quest. A tour of the site Ground floor Necrovarus and several Ghost disciples haunt this floor. The ghost disciples will explain the workings of the Ectofuntus and give players ecto-tokens for worshipping the Ectofuntus. # Northern exit # Southern exit # The Ectofuntus # Staircase (up to the first floor) # Trapdoor (to a ladder down to the dungeon and Ectopool) First floor One ghost disciple haunts this floor and will explain the workings of the bone grinder. :6. Staircase (down to the ground floor) :7. Bone grinder :8. Necrovarus's coffin (The coffin room is unlocked during the Ghosts Ahoy quest. Once unlocked, it can subsequently be entered without using the key from the quest.) The Ectofuntus dungeon The dungeon is entered through the metal trapdoor on the ground floor. The only object of interest in the dungeon is the Ectopool at the centre, where players can fill buckets with slime. The dungeon is organised in four tiers, descending in turn from the outer tier (Tier 1 on the diagram) to the innermost one (Ectopool on the diagram). Although the dungeon looks compact, the tiers and placement of the stairs actually results in a considerable walk from the ladder to the ectopool, as on each tier, the player must walk all the way to the other side to get to the stairs. The level 58 Agility shortcut greatly cuts the time it takes to walk to the ectopool. The shortcut can be used in both directions. From the ectopool, however, players with the Ectophial in their inventory can use it to return to the ground floor even faster. Note that the northern section of Tier 2 is cut by Tier 3 and thus cannot be traversed. Players must use the southern section of this tier. File:Ectopool Tier 1.png|Tier 1 File:Ectopool Tier 2.png|Tier 2 File:Ectopool Tier 3.png|Tier 3 File:Ectopool Tier 4.png|Ectopool (Tier 4) How to worship Players MUST have a ghostspeak amulet equipped or Morytania legs 2 in order to receive ecto-tokens! Players should also wear lightweight gear, such as graceful clothing and/or boots of lightness. Alternatively, the spotted or spottier cape with boots of lightness works. Also, they should use the Ectophial to teleport them to the Ectofuntus and an amulet of glory or a ring of dueling to teleport them close to a bank. The Crafting or Fishing cape along with Morytania legs 3/4 are other good options for banking. The recommended inventory when using the Ectofuntus is: 9 buckets, 9 pots and 9 bones of any type with one free slot for ecto-tokens. Alternatively, players can keep a stamina or super energy potion in the empty slot for the running. An easy way of obtaining buckets of slime is to buy them from the Charter Crewmember on the Port Phasmatys dock (you can buy 10 at a time) and hop worlds to buy more. There is usually little reason to use the Ectofuntus to train the Prayer skill, due to the introduction of the gilded altar. It is recommended to only train Prayer using the Ectofuntus as a last resort, if no gilded altars are available, to collect ecto-tokens, or if you are an Ironman and don't have high enough Construction for a gilded altar. Collect slime *Take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor just west of the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut there that will shorten the journey considerably, but it requires level 58 Agility. Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy may also want to bring their ectophial when collecting the slime as it saves an enormous amount of time by allowing the player to simply teleport back to the ground floor of the Ectofuntus Tower once they are finished collecting the slime. It takes up one inventory slot, but it is worth it as it saves a lot of time and is easily and quickly refilled once you have emptied it. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime - use empty buckets with it to obtain buckets of slime. Grind bones *Take some bones and one empty pot for each bone. Go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. To obtain bonemeal, use a bone on the loader (Be careful to right-click the bones to "use" them, as left-clicking will result in you burying the bones). This will start an automated process where your character will grind, wind, and empty your bones for you. It will automatically use any bone in your inventory until there are no more pots to fill. Worship the Ectofuntus *You should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in your inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive Prayer experience at fourfold the amount of burying bones. Players will need to talk to the disciples to receive some ecto-tokens. One worship equals 5 ecto-tokens. Efficiency Method 1: For players looking to reduce the amount of trips made, the most efficient way to use the Ectofuntus is to first get all of the slime required (recommended, as mentioned above, to purchase from the Charter Crewmembers and world hop), then grind half of the amount of total bones in lots of either 12 per trip. Afterwards, the inventory setup would be 12 buckets of slime, 6 crushed bones, and 6 uncrushed bones if using teleportation runes, or 13 buckets of slime, 7 crushed bones, and 7 uncrushed bones if walking to the bank or using teleport jewellery. This setup results in the minimum amount of trips possible for grinding and worshipping, versus the traditional setup of 9 bones, 9 pots, and 9 slime buckets. Method 2: For more experienced players, there is a slightly faster method, which utilises teletabs. For this method to work optimally, players must have an ectophial, 58 Agility and have completed the medium Varrock Achievement Diary. A reward for completing the diary is the ability to change the location of your Varrock teleport to the Grand Exchange. Simply walking a bit north using a Varrock tab, allows for quick and cheap access to a bank. Therefore, an optimal inventory for gathering buckets of slime would consist of: Ectophial, Varrock teletabs, and 26 buckets. This puts your route as follows: Ectophial teleport, use Agility shortcut, gather slime, use Varrock teleport, bank and repeat. For bonemeal, you would follow a similar plan. Your inventory would consist of: Ectophial, Varrock teletabs, 13 pots, and 13 bones of your choosing. The route is also the same: Ectophial, grind bones, Varrock teleport, bank, repeat. As such, this method does recommend that players separate the job into three stages. Getting the slime first, then grinding bones, and finally worshipping, using the same method as before. Inventory for worshipping: *Ectophial *Varrock teleports *Ecto-tokens *12 slime *12 bonemeal Route: #Use ectophial #Worship #Collect ecto-tokens #Use Varrock teleport #Bank #Repeat Note that alternate means of teleportation may be cheaper, such as a ring of dueling, to teleport to the Castle Wars bank chest. However, using jewellery is more click intensive, and more prone to mistake (accidentally teleporting to the Duel Arena, for example). Since for jewellery, you have to right click, then left click, and constantly withdraw new items when they break, players will find that one click teletabs are a more simple, faster, and fool proof way to get around. Morytania Diary Rewards Bonemeal and slime collection: If players have the medium, hard or elite Morytania Achievement Diary completed, they can speak to Robin Hood in the Port Phasmatys pub to convert 13, 26 or 39 bones per day into bonemeal. Players will also receive the equivalent amount of slime from Robin, thus allowing for 1-3 very efficient trips to the Ectofuntus without manual bone grind or slime collecting being required. This reward can be used to semi-passively gain between 400 and 11,000 Prayer experience on a daily basis (assuming the use of dragon or wyvern bones), since even doing three inventories worth of trips using this method shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. Slime collection only: If players have the easy or medium Morytania Achievement Diary completed, they can perform 2-5 highly efficient slime runs to the Ectofuntus Slime Pit per day. This is done by using the Ectofuntus Pit Teleport option on the Morytania legs 2/3/4 to teleport to the slime pit with a full inventory of empty buckets and then banking with an amulet of glory to Edgeville, ring of dueling to Castle Wars, etc. By using this method, players can collect 56 or 140 buckets of slime everyday. However, players who have the elite Morytania Achievement Diary completed, can do so for an infinite amount of times. Buckets of slime can be stored, sold or used immediately. Trivia *The word Ectofuntus appears to be a portmanteau of Ectoplasm, a physical manifestation of spiritual energy, and Funtus, which is derived from the Latin word for fountain, Fons, or perhaps Little Fountain, Fonticulus. *There is an inaccessible, miniature Ectofuntus in the lower section of the boat west of the charter boat in Port Phasmatys. Dialogue with the ghost captain suggests that ectoplasm can be used as a form of power. When examined, it says "It's a small ectofuntus." Category:Morytania Category:Prayer Category:Buildings Category:Port Phasmatys